muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nanny
.]] The Nanny was a sitcom that aired on CBS from 1993 to 1999 and starred actress Fran Drescher as Fran Fine, a charming and bubbly Jewish Queens native who casually becomes the nanny of three children from the New York upper class. The show made many Muppet references over the years. Muppet Mentions * In the episode, "Lamb Chop on the Menu," Shari Lewis guest star with Lamb Chop when C. C. Babcock gets the rights to the first feature film for "Lamb Chop: The Movie." When Lamb Chop turns down the deal in the end after being eaten by C. C. Babcock's dog, Chester, Fran tells Maxwell Sheffield that he should get Miss Piggy for the project instead. ::Lamb Chop: Miss Piggy! That ham? ::Fran: Honey, she's the new white meat. * In the episode, "Fair Weather Fran," Fran talks about a dream she just had. ::Fran: Dr. Miller, I had the weirdest dream last night. Grandma Yetta was running down a football field carrying a bridal bouquet and Count Basie was waiting for her at the end zone when Miss Piggy comes walking by carrying a very lean corn beef sandwich and says, "You are not getting any younger." ::Dr. Miller: Clearly the dream indicates that you are bitter and upset over the fact that your 85-year-old grandmother is getting married for the second time when you haven't been married once. ::Fran: Really?! Now you see I just thought I had a thing for jazz and the Muppets. Appearances Fran Drescher appeared in character as Fran Fine on Sesame Street with Baby Natasha in the celebrity version of "Sing." She also starred in another skit with Natasha, Ingrid, and Humphrey where Ingrid and Humphrey needed a nanny to watch Natasha while they go to work at the Furry Arms Hotel. Connections * Tom Bergeron appeared in the episode, "Making Whoopi." * Ray Charles played Yetta's fiancé, Sammy, in the episode, "Fair Weather Fran." * Coolio appeared in the episode, "Making Whoopi." * Chevy Chase appeared in the episode, "A Decent Proposal." * Billy Ray Cyrus appeared in the episode, "A Kiss Is Just a Kiss." * Celine Dion appeared in the episode, "Fran's Gotta Have It." * Whoopi Goldberg appeared in the episode, "Making Whoopi." * Elton John appeared in the episode, "First Date." * Patti LaBelle appeared in the episode, "I Don't Remember Mama." * Jay Leno appeared in the episode, "The Taxman Cometh." * Cloris Leachman played Maxwell Sheffield's childhood nanny in the episode, "The Nanny-in-Law." * Rosie O'Donnell appeared in the episode, "The Rosie Show." * Shari Lewis and Lamb Chop appeared as themselves in the episode, "Lamb Chop on the Menu." * Howie Mandel appeared in the episode, "Making Whoopi." * Rita Moreno played Maggie's gym teacher in the episode, "The Gym Teacher." * Caroline Rhea appeared in the episode, "Making Whoopi." * Ray Romano played Raymond Albert Barone in the episode, "The Reunion Show." * Alex Trebek appeared in the episode, "Franny and the Professor." * Donald Trump appeared in the episode, "The Rosie Show." Nanny Nanny